The one that got away
by HatersGoing2Hate
Summary: It was 5 years ago ever since Stevie left on that one gradation night.It was the end of their relastionship but the beginning of her career.Zander is still suffering ever since she left but he finally have s a chances to fix everything again.
1. Chapter 1

I can`t believe I let her get away like that. She was my only light in my life. I am now 23 years old trying to make the pain go away still suffering. And if you're wondering who I am I am Zander Robbins and the one that got away was Stevie Baskara. It`s been almost 5 years since the last time I saw Stevie. It was the ending of our friendship but the beginning of her career.

{FLASHBACK}

"Come on Steves you can do it." I said as I tried to push her on the stage at our gradation party for her to sing.

"No. Zander if you push me your dead Robbins." She threatened.

"Oh well I guess I`m dead then." Was the last thing I said before I pushed her on the stage making her fall on her hands and knees while I chuckled a bit.

"Oh Stevie`s going to sing." Kacey squealed.

"Well I guess I am." Stevie said as she was just about to sneak off stage but then turned to the mic.

"Oh and just for the recored,there may be a murder here tonight." she said looking at me and the music started.

**A dream like this  
Not something you wish for  
A dream like this  
Not something you ask for  
When it's a gift worth taking a chance for  
Then this is something you dance for**

**Hey yeah, yeah,**  
**Ohhhh, this is something you dance for**

**There's a moment when you look to decide**  
**Who will fall, who will survive**  
**That's the moment when you find it inside**  
**On the line, this is your time**

**And it's all I want**  
**And it's all I do**

**A dream like this**  
**Not something you wish for**  
**A dream like this**  
**Not something you ask for**  
**When it's a gift worth taking a chance for**  
**Then this is something you dance for**

**Can you believe it are you feeling alive?**  
**Hit your mark, ready to rise**  
**Your body's aching but your heart doesn't mind**  
**Feet on the ground, eyes on the prize**

**And it's all I want**  
**And it's all I do**

**A dream like this**  
**Not something you wish for**  
**A dream like this**  
**Not something you ask for**  
**When it's a gift worth taking a chance for**  
**Then this is something you dance for**

**A dream like this**  
**Not something you wish for**  
**A dream like this**  
**Not something you ask for**  
**When it's a gift worth taking a chance for**  
**Then this is something you dance for**

**For the love**  
**For the fame**  
**To bring down the rain**  
**By the way that you feel**  
**When they're calling your name**  
**For the days**  
**Nothing more**  
**It's just you on the floor**

**Oh this is something you dance for**

**A dream like this**  
**Not something you wish for**  
**A dream like this**  
**Not something you ask for**  
**When it's a gift worth taking a chance for**  
**Then this is something you dance for**

**A dream like this**  
**Not something you wish for**  
**A dream like this**  
**Not something you ask for**  
**When it's a gift worth taking a chance for**  
**Then this is something you dance for**.

I had to say I was impressed. I never really heard Stevie sing before only when we're doing song writing but this Stevie sung and danced.

"Bravo" A man with dark skin and a suit on wearing glasses said while clapping.

"Um thanks." Stevie said a little creeped out.

"You have a wonderful talent." He complimented again.

"Well thanks. Um do I know you?" She asked as they shook hands.

"Ricky Jackson. Nice to meet me." He said with a smile on his face which made Stevie back away a little.

"I think you meant to say nice to meet you." She correct.

"Nope because it`s a pleasure to meet me." He said and I raised my eyebrow along with Stevie.

"Ok then. Stevie Baskara. Are sure I haven`t meet you before?" she asked still unsure.

"Does this ring a bell." He said before snapping his figures and made a pose and then Stevie`s eyes widen.

"No way. You produced Austin Moon." She said jumping up and down obvious excited.

"That`s right and I`ll like to produce you next." He said and now Stevie`s going crazy.

"Really? Hold on I need to pinch myself." And with that she did.

"This is actually happening." She squealed wow she spends to much time with Kacey.

"Deal." He said holding out his hand.

"Dea….." Stevie started but then looked at me and continued "What about my friend?" she asked and I jumped in.

"Stevie don`t worry about us. This is a one in a lifetime opportunity." I convinced myself to say. In the inside I was yelling 'Shut up'.

"Really?" She said unconvinced.

"Really." I said hugging her tight.

"Thanks I guess we have a deal." She said shaking hands with Ricky and turned to me. "I promise I`ll be back." She said before hugging the rest goodbye and then left. I then felt my arm get extremely nub.

"Dude why did you do that?" Nelson said as I rubbed my arm.

"Well did you see how excited she got?" I said motioning back to where Stevie left.

"I thought you were in love with her?" Kacey asked as she folded her arms.

"I am but it`s better for her to be happy then to hold her back." I explaned.

"I hope you make it through buddy." Kevin said rubbing my back.

Me too.

**Yay end of the first chapter and I don`t own the song and I don`t know if Ricky is his name or anything but it`s Ricky now so yea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vamplove218: I didn`t really pay attention to his name and it`s not because I`m to lazy to change it. Maybe.**

**Zander`s pov**

I was at the park playing my ukulele for my Zander monkeys.

"Thank you all for the wonder bills you bring." I said looking down at my ukulele case filled with 5`s and singles and I knew I could do better the that.

"No thank you ." A red head wearing a Zander monkey t shirt.

"Yeah, but nothing will fix my broken heart." I said making a scene as they ''aww'.

"I`ll fix you`re broken heart." A blond said handing me a 10 dollar bill.

"I can do more." Another said handing a 20 dollar bill.

By then I saw much more progress. I saw 1`s, 10`s, 20`s, and even their wallets.

"Thank you again ladies." I said packing up and some signed in sadness and some looked like they were about to faith.

I was on my way home when I saw a bill board with Stevie`s face on it and then a bus and last but not least when I was approaching a magazine rack her face on it too. I have to saw her career has gone sky rocket ever since she left. I looking at the magazine when something caught my eye and it said: Stevie`s coming back to where it all started. I did some math in my head a little to finally figure out that it all started in California which is here. My eyes widen. I couldn`t believe Stevie`s coming back to California. I bought a magazine using the money my fan girls gave me and raced home.

As soon as I got home I threw my ukulele case on the couch and took off my boots and jumped on the couch with my feet up opening up the magazine. I finally reached the part about Stevie coming back home. Apparently she`s on tour and is staying in California for 3 weeks. I mentally smiled to myself wondering if I ever run into her. I`m not the only heartbroken around here if that`s what you`re thinking. Kevin is too. Kevin and Nelson still lived in California just to put that in there. Kacey was discovered 2 years after Stevie and left too and Kevin mopped around for weeks before he could heal. He came to my house every night at 3 in the morning. At first I wanted to yell at him but I was too sleepy too but I soon got used to it and opened my door at exactly at 3 a.m. I soon got a text from Kevin.

**Kevin/**Zander

**Look who`s coming!**

I know I know Stevie is.

**Aw man I wanted to surprise u.**

Aw is someone mad I ruined the surprise.

**Yea a little**

Man up.

**Yea yea good luck. **** ;)**

I laughed at that last comment and locked my phone. I was going to need it.

**Yay another chappie haha anyway Zander is going to need good luck in this story. I am so evil MUHAH- *COUGH* Yea I need to practice on that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stevie`s pov**

I was sitting in my manger Ricky's co-assistant's office. Her name was Heather Star and she had a horrible temper. She always yell at me when I make mistakes and the worst part is that when ever Ricky comes around she acts all innocent and oh so sweet.

"Stevie! Where`s my song?!" She yelled not even saying 'hello' or 'how are you'.

"I don`t have any inspiration for the millionth time." I said back for the millionth time.

'I don`t care just grab your stupid bass and get to work." She said practically throwing my bass to me and I was about to yell something that would probably get me fired but instead I thought I`ll sing it on my bass. Hey she said she wanted a song.

"Ok then." I said putting on a fake smile and began singing.

"Like a malignant tumor, She`s got no sense of humor

Just like a swollen blister, It`s best to just resist her

She`s not exactly a witch she`s just a terrible bitc…." I sanged but she took my guitar out of my hand.

"Those were terrible lyrics. Where on earth did you get that type of inspiration?"she asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Well I got inspiration from you but…" I dragged off and suddenly the door flew open to reveal my best friend Kacey Simon. At the age 20 I introduced Kacey to the singing buss because you know she loves singing and they happily welcomed her.

"Hey, hey, hey" she said as Heather put on a fake smile which made me gagged.

"Hello Kacey what brings you here?" she asked as they shook hands.

"Well you don`t mind at all if I took your little worker do you?" she asked and I stood up.

"Not at all." She said and when no one was looking she rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath.

"Ok bye." Kacey said closing the door.

"Kace I`m telling you she`s evil and If she does something else to get on my nerves.' I said noticing Kacey wasn`t even paying attention at all. Not shocking.

"Oh would you stop staring at Chris." I said and the name even almost made her faith.

"I`m telling you Stevie one day I`m going to be Mrs. Brown." she said and I bluffed and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Anyway, why did you pull me out?" I asked.

"Did you want to be in there?" she asked and had a point.

"True, true."

Anyway I really wanted to talk to you about you`re tour."

"About what?" I asked as we walked out the building.

"Well you know the whole Zander situation?" She asked and I tried to play cool.

"What? You think I care about something that was 5 years ago Kacey?" I asked.

"Yes. You loved him. When are you going to crack that shell of yours?"

"Kacey I know I love him but really that was 5 years ago he probably got married and had little Zander jr." I said which brought a frown to my face just thinking about it.

"You`ll never know."

'Yea ,yea whatever."

"Just think about it, you`re single he`s single…" but I stopped her.

"How do you know he`s single." I asked a little confused.

"Steves, he loves you. He`ll wait 15 years to be with you."

"Hm-hum"

**You finally heard from Stevie. I don`t own Lucy Hale singing sarcastic in her movie 'Once upon a song' you should listing to it on YouTube.**


	4. Chapter 4

**InkHeart4112: T****hanks so much 4 reading.**

**Zander`s pov**

Stevie`s been in California for 5 days now and still no sign of her. So I decided to go to the park to clear my mind off of things. I sat on a bench by the fountain while I notice a brunette girl wearing red jeans, a black long sleeve t shirt with a blue jean jacket that cut to her shoulders, black combat boots, a pair of aviator's glasses and a black beanie to complete the outfit. For some reason she looked very familiar but I just couldn`t recognize her, until she pulled a plastic robber ban off her left wrist and started doing some tricks with it. By the time she did a trick I never thought I would see in years my eyes went wide. I quickly stood up and called her name which was a bad chose. By then I saw she was running. It could have been that she was running from me or the fact that billions of fans we`re chasing her. I took the risked and chased her along with the others. Some just wanted an autograph and others wanted a picture but I wanted to see her hazel eyes again. As soon as I hit the corner of the block I could hear everyone groaning and some cursing underneath their breathe as they breathed in heavily and I could tell why. Stevie was long gone by a black limo speeding off as quickly as possible and all I could think was….

I missed my chance.

**I know short but I have 3 reasons 1:I had writers block 2:I wanted a cliff hanger ending and 3: My cousins birthday party today and I have to get ready. I promise it will be longer next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Libba The Amazing: Thanks so much 4 reading.**

**Stevie`s pov**

"Thanks" I manage to get out because of my heavy breathing.

"Stevie, you know not to go in public. You could have gotten hurt." Kacey lectured as I removed my glasses.

"Yea I know, but ever since I got famous I couldn't even step outside without a pile of people chasing me everywhere I go." I explained and she nodded in agreement and I continued, "And you know the crazy thing is that I thought I saw Zander call my name while I was there." I said and she fangirl. Yup 5 years older and she still does that.

"Really? Do you think it`s fate?"

"Are you for real? Kacey I see you haven`t changed." I said and she playfully punched my arm.

"No really, that could be a sign." She said as she clapped proudly.

"A sign of what?"

"A sign that you two were meant for each other. Duh." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yea, yea. Let`s just worry about the concert tonight." I said as we stopped in front of the auditorium which is where the concert is being held.

***After the concert with Stevie signing autographs***

"Thanks come back to my next time." I said to the happy little girl jumping up and down from excitement. I couldn`t believe this is my life. Inspiring little girls and boys to become a singer.

"Oh, cutie at 3 o`clock." Kacey whispered in my ear and I nodded.

"So who should I make this out to?" I said talking to the cute boy as he smiled at me.

"Make it out to Ryan." Apparently the boy name is Ryan. I signed the album and returned it back to him and he smiled at me.

"Thanks." Was the last thing he said before walking off.

"So did you get his number?" Kacey asked.

"I barely know the guy." I lecture as I signed another album.

"Yea, but that doesn't mean you couldn`t get his digits."

"If he`s so cute then don`t you go out with him?" I asked rubbing my lips together waiting for her answer.

"Because, Chris is the only man for me."

"Oh my gosh." I said slapping my forehead.

***Time skipped***

"Sorry folk, but Stevie and Kacey needs a break. Come back to our next concert." Our manger said to the audience who groan in disappointment. We waved good bye as we walked into our dressing rooms which is across from each other. I suddenly heard my door open.

"Sorry but, you`re going to have to come back at my next concert." I inform without turning around.

"Can I just have one autograph." The person begged. I could tell it was a male from his voice.

"Ok. Who should I make it out to?" I asked grapping an album and a marker getting ready to write down the person`s name.

"Zander Robbins."

**Oh I hope that was enough cliff hang(ery) I making up words now** .


	6. Chapter 6

**Libba The Amazing: Wow thanks you are truly amazing.**

******AMrocks: He`s not poor. Just think of it as a job since he doesn`t work for the man.**

**Stevie`s pov**

I slowly looked up to see short curly black, a white tank top with a red flannel shirt over it, grey skinny jeans and black combat boots and a ukulele on is back. My eyes got big with my mouth hanging wide open in shock.

"Z-Zander. What are you doing here?" I asked putting down the album and marker.

"Can`t a guy see his formal best friend without being questioned." He said in return as we hugged each other tight.

"I missed you Steves." He whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too Z." I said as we continued to hug. I then pulled away.

"Wait a minute. How did you get in here?" I asked suspicious.

"I snuck in here." He said and I looked at him crazy.

"You what!" I yelled and he shushed me.

"How did you get past secretary?"

"I learn a lot of tricks from you." He said and I remembered the time when him and I were sneaking into the movies and never got caught. We then heard footsteps coming to my door.

"Hide." I yelled/whispered. He nodded and hid in my bathroom. I heard a voice from behind the door that sounded like Kacey.

"Stevie, what are yelling about?" she asked from the other hand of the door and I let her in.

"Um nothing. Just watching America`s next top model." I lied.

"You don`t even watch America`s next top model." She said eyeing me suspicious.

"Sure I do. I was just mad that they disqualified Lisa." I lied. Again.

"Ok then. But you won`t mind if I check you`re dressing room then?" she said and I nervously shook my head yes. She began to search but had no luck into finding anything.

"See nothing or no one`s here. So bye." I said practically dragging her out the door but she wouldn`t budge.

"The bathroom."

"Oh not the bathroom." I said as she headed for the bathroom.

"See I told you no one was here." I said putting on a fake nerves smile.

'Ok then." She said as she left and I waited until she was gone and I quickly ran to the bathroom and called Zander who was hiding in the shower.

"That was close." I said and hit him on the arm and he groan in pain.

"Why did you do that?" he asked clueless.

"Well first, you could have gotten me fired. Second Kacey almost caught you. And third because I wanted to." I said.

"Well I have to say you haven`t changed." He said smirking.

"Well you haven`t either. Same skinny jeans and ukulele, hey I feel 18 again." I said as I go in circles round him and I could hear him laughing.

"Well there`s one small difference."

"And what would that be?"

"These babies." He said holding up his left arm then his right flexing them.

"Oh my gosh. I can see you`re still vain." I laughed.

"Well you know baby look may be deceiving."

"Yeah they could."

"Steves, before you could go off to another state with Kacey I would like for us to meet up sometimes." He offered.

"Z I would love that but have you not notice how crazy my fans are. They`ll find me everywhere I go." I said looking upset to turn down the offer.

"Don`t worry Zander Robbins have`s a plan."

"Should I be happy or scarier out of my mind?"

"Yes" Was the last thing he said before jogging out of my dressing room.

This is going to be something else.

**Yay again another chapter go on spread the news about this story right here. I don`t own ANTM and II don`t even watch it I had to look it up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**UkulelBabyDoll: I didn`t relized all the mistakes. I changed them all. Thanks for the tip. and by the way I dind`t make up the song.**

**Zander`s pov**

Yes, yes, yes. I finally found Stevie. I walked into my apartment with a huge grin on my face. I unlocked the door to reveal Kevin, Nelson and Grace. FYI Nelson and Grace are married. Still can`t believe he got married before me. I understand Kevin but me.

"Um hey guys." I said trying to hide my smile. I sadly failed to do so.

"What`s got you smiling?" Grace asked standing up from my couch.

"You know, I like smiling." I lied.

"Yea, right." Kevin said seeing threw my lie.

"Hey, who would not like this?" I said showing them my famous smile.

"Or it could be that he finally found his lose love, Stevie." Nelson teased and I began to start rubbing the back of my neck and their eyes lit up.

"Well…." I dragged off.

"OMG. You did!" Grace squealed.

"Dude what happened?" Kevin and Nelson practically screamed.

"Nothing alright. I just walked in her dressing room reuniting our relationship." I explain.

"And?" Grace asked getting ambitious by the minute.

"Nothing"

"Zander" she said in a warning tone.

"Really"

"Zander Robbins." She said tugging my ear. It was very painful and I gave in.

"Ok. I asked her out." I said as she let go of my ear and started jumping up and down.

"Yeah I should have warned you about that." Nelson said patting my back.

"No kidding."

"So where are you taking her?" Kevin asked.

"Oh no. Where am I going to take her? I mean she a celebrity, it has to be perfect yet still her taste." I said pacing around my living room.

"Not to mention secretive." Grace jumped in.

"Right. That too." I said freaking out.

What am I going to do?

**Stevie`s pov**

"**Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight  
Come alive  
Let the moment take you  
Lose control tonight**

It's a mad, mad world  
Gonna make an escape  
It's a perfect world  
When you go all the way  
Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight"

Were the finally words I sanged as I heard the fans calling my name. I waved goodbye and walked off stage were Kacey was waiting on me.

"So that was very interacting." She said with her arms crossed.

"Kace, all my concerts are interacting" I said grabbing a water bottle.

"You know what I mean. What happened last night." She explained while I took a sip of my water.

"I don`t know what did happen last night." I said playing dumb.

"You`re a real smartass aren't ya." She said in a teasing tone.

"Oh my gosh Kacey, are you Beyonce`s sister because look at that mother fire trucking hair."

"Well thanks I rinse with cold wate….Hey no don`t try and change the subject."

"What were we talking about again?"

"We were talking about…I forgot. This isn`t over!"

"I think it is. Works every time." I mumbled the last part to myself as I went into my dressing room.

I heard my phone ring and I picked it up.

"Hello." I said in a lighter voice than usual because fans and all.

"Um hey is Stevie there?" The voice asked and I knew it was Zander. I decided to play around a little bit.

"Sorry but she`s out with her boyfriend, Bruno Marz. Right now he`s singing to her on his ukulele." I lied.

"First of all stop playing on the phone and second of all I play the ukulele better than him." He said and I giggled.

"Was that a challenge?"

"Yes. Pick you up at 7. Be there." He said and I rolled my eyes of his lameness.

"Well of course I`m going to be there if you`re picking me up.

"Oh…"

"Bye got to go."

"Bye." He said and I hung up the phone.

**First she and I don`t own hit the lights and second what is Zander going to do on there date no one know but me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Zevielover4life****: Thanks so much.**

**Zevieshipper13: I`m glad I`ve got you hooked. O_O That didn`t even sound right but you know what I mean.**

**Stevie`s pov**

I was getting myself ready for my 'outing' with Zander when Heather walked in my dressing room.

"Where do you think you`re going?" She asked again not saying 'hello'.

"Is it your business?" I snapped.

"Yes I think it is."

"Well you 'thought' wrong." I said passing my way out the door but apparently she followed.

"Well whatever you`re going, I expect you stop dead in your tracks." She said with her arms crossed.

"Well I expect you to drop dead, but since that`s not going to happen neither am I." I said leaving her with her mouth wide open.

**Zander`s pov**

"Ukulele, Check.

Key, Check.

Handsomeness, Check." I said making sure I had everything.

"Hold on but I think you need to check again on the handsomeness part." I hear Kevin said and the others laugh.

"Ha-ha so freaking ha."

"Come on. Leave him alone he`s got an important date to attend to." Grace said patting me on the back.

"Thanks." I said before jogging off to my car getting ready for my 'hang out' with Stevie.

**Stevie`s pov (annoying isn`t it)**

I waited for Zander when I see a red jeep pulled up in front of me.

"Hey" I heard Zander say and I smiled.

"Hi" I said and he returned the smile.

"So you ready?" He asked as I jumped into the car.

"Not if you're ready."

"When did you become so lame?"

"As soon as you bought your first mirror." I teased. He nodded and turned up the music to blast like we always do together. I nodded my head along to the beat as we began to sing like there`s no tomorrow. After about 10 minutes of driving he turned off the engine.

"Here" He proposed jumping out the car and jogged over to my side and opened the door for me.

"Such a gentlemen." I said as I got out the car and he chuckled a bit.

"You know baby." He said as he covered my eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"It`s a surprise."

"Of course." I teased. I could hear water flowing which made me get even more curious.

"This surprise is so awesome you are going to scream or better yet…" He said but I cut him off.

"Just show me!" I yelled.

"Picky" He said before uncovering my eyes to see a water fall with a picnic set up in front of it.

"Zander." I said softly. He gently put his figure to my lips and motions me to where picnic was located.

'Enjoying the surprise so far?" He said after we ate.

"No, I`m loving it so far." I said smiling wide.

"Great now let`s catch up." He said.

***Time Skipped***

"Did you really do that?" I said laughing uncontrollably.

"Yes and the funny thing is…." He started but a sound of a helicopter interrupted him.

"What is that?" I asked shielding my eyes along with Zander.

"I don`t know."

"Wait is that the paparazzi?"

**DUN, DUN DUNNNNNN. Thanks to all the reviewers.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Stevie`s pov**

"What the!" I heard a female voice scream. I turned to see Kacey, Grace, Nelson and Kevin coming from behind a tree.

"What are you guys doing here?" Zander asked.

"Do we really have to talk about that now when a helicopter is flying over us?!" I yelled because of the sound.

"You`re right!" Nelson yelled back.

"Come on!" Zander said as he packed up our stuff and motioning us to the waterfall. I soon realized that we walked into a cave.

"Wow." I said as the noise quiet down.

"I know right." Grace said nodding along with me.

"Well I`m bored. Hey let`s rock out." Kevin suggested and we all look at him crazy. What?" He asked shrugging.

"Well for starters we don`t have any instruments." Kacey pointed out.

"Hey we don`t need instruments to rock out." I said and turned to Zander. "Still have that cup?" I asked and he nodded reaching into the picnic basket and handed it to me.

"So now what?" Nelson asked and I shushed him. I sat on the ground and patted on the floor and started singing.

"**I've got my ticket for long way 'round  
Two bottles of whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
and I'm leaving tomorrow, whatdya say?**

When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere  
And I know you're gonna miss me when I'm gone"

I then heard a round of applause. I looked up to see them all clapping, especially Grace.

"That was amazing." She complimented as I stood up.

"Yeah how did you do that?" Zander asked.

"Just really simple, I guess." I said shrugging. I then heard Kacey and Grace go 'aww'.

"Hey you guy never did tell us why you`re here." I said bringing back the subject and their eyes widen.

"Well you see what happened was…" Nelson started and then Kevin continued.

"We wanted to see our boy still had the moves." And then Grace began.

"Also we missed you." She said hugging me tight.

"And what about you?" Zander said to Kacey and I was ready to hear her explanation.

"Well I wouldn`t have to sneak here to follow you if you would have just told me you were going to be with Zander."

"I didn`t tell you because this isn`t any of your business." I snapped now regretting what I said.

"Well thanks for telling me how you felt." She said about to leave.

'Kace, you know I didn`t mean it like that." I tried to apologize.

"No, it`s exactly what you meant." She said now looking to see if the paparazzi were gone.

"No. Don`t leave." I begged.

"Good their gone I couldn`t take another second of this." She said and now gone.

"I never wanted this to happen." I said to myself. I felt a hand rubbing my back gently.

"We`ll leave you along." Grace said motioning the rest to leave.

"If it makes you better I`ll take you home.' Zander volunteered.

"Thanks." I said softly and we left.

**I so got that song from Pitch Perfect.**


	10. Chapter 10

**ZevieObsessed2012: Thanks for loving my story and yes I am working very hard on it.**

**Zander`s pov**

Everything turned out great until you know the whole helicopter situation and the friendship ending with Stevie and Kacey. I was walking Stevie home when A bright light blinded me and Stevie`s eyes.

"Aw!" I hear Stevie scream. I took a chance to look up and saw a thousand of reporters crowding us.

"Stevie is that your boyfriend?" One of them asked.

"No." We say at the same time. I really didn`t mean to say that because I really do.

"Are you sure?" Someone said not convinced.

"People, I know I`m sexy and all but please control yourselves." I said cocky.

"I have a plan and it works like a charm." Stevie whispered in my ear.

"What?"

"RUN!" She said as we ran away from the reporters. They were on our track. With me being cocky and vain of course I stopped and posed as they took a quick picture of me and I suddenly feel someone pulling on me in a direction.

"Why on earth would you stop?" I heard Stevie`s voice as we ran toward a park.

"Because, you`ll never know when someone`s going to ever want me to sign that picture of me." I said and we stopped to catch our breath.

"I think we lost them." She said looking back.

"That was a work out. How do you handle it?"

"I will never know. I never get a break from the running away from the fans, paparazzi and reporters. Sometimes I just wish I was never famous." She says looking down.

"Come on don`t say that." I said rubbing her back.

"I also wished that you`d never let me go but you did!" She yelled now with tears in her eyes

"I never wanted you to go; I just wanted what was best for you!" I yelled back.

"Well it wasn`t the best for me….You and everyone I know!"

"You can`t blame me for me wanting you to be happy!"

"I`m not but what you didn`t know was that I came back for you!"

"What are you talking about?" I said looking confused and she`s just sitting there playing with a lock of her hair.

"I came back for you, two weeks after I left…"

**{Flashback}**

**Stevie`s pov**

I was walking to Zander happy to surprise him that I came back. I had my ukulele on my back singing a soft tune in my head. I finally reached his door step and I ranged the doorbell

"Hi Stevie. What are you doing here?" Mrs. Robbins asked confused.

"Hi Mrs. Robbins, I came back to see all my friends so I decided to surprise them." I explained with a big smile on my face.

"Oh, I`m sorry but Zander`s not here." She said and my smile shrunk.

"What do you mean he`s not here? He`s coming back soon right?" I asked and she broke down crying.

"I`m sorry but Zander moved to New York to move on with his life." She explained as she finally calmed down.

"Wait hold on a minute. You`re telling me that Zander moved to New York? As in the state New York?" I asked trying to wrap my brain in this.

"I`m afraid so dear."

"Oh."

"I`ll tell him you stopped by."

"Don`t it`s ok." I said leaving his porch. _If he`s going to move on with his life so am I._ I thought.

**{End of Flashback}**

**Zander`s pov**

I couldn`t believe this. Stevie actually came back for me.

"Did you really do that?" I asked as she shook he head.

"And now I`m stuck here instead of being a nobody I'm a somebody." She said doing a little laugh still crying. I feel terrible pushing her onto the stage.

"I thought it was something you`ve always dreamed of."

"Well I thought too."

"If you want you can let your anger out on me." I suggested and she finally looked at me.

"No, I can`t do that."

"Yes you can. I was the one who pushed you on that stage in the first place!"

"Are you sure?" She said and I nodded. I then felt a repeated hit on my chest. I felt Stevie`s head land on my abs as she cried harder.

"Shh it ok. Better now?" I said softly stroking her; she nodded and I continued. "Many girls out there would want to be you living the dream and you were one of those girls."

"You`re right."

"By the way you`re punches are getting weak." I tease and she looked up to me.

"Well sorry for not having my punching bag with me." She said as she playfully punched me.

"Yeah whatever." I said as we continued our walk.

**Oh my gosh so emotional.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Vamplove218: Of course it`s not over. I`m just having fun with this story. *Rubbing hands together evilly***

**AMrocks: Wow you have this all figured out, and it may end like that maybe, maybe not, Who knows. I do I do.**

**Kacey`s pov**

I`m still mad at Stevie. She thinks she can talk to me like that and get away with it, oh I don`t think so.

"Morning Kacey." Heather greeted.

"Morning Heath." I said waving as I gave her a small smile.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing, really." I said sitting in a chair.

"Oh come on you can tell me." She said taking a sit beside me.

"Well it`s just me and Stevie…." I explain but she interrupted me with a loud sign.

"Oh you mean that little brat?"

"What do you mean?" I asked standing up.

"I mean, she`s annoying and bossy and just plain old mean."

"I mean I guess." I shrugged.

"Are you mad?"

"Furious, why?" I said looking confused.

"Well I`ve got a plan that will scream 'revenge'." I thought about what she said.

"I`m listening."

**Zander`s pov**

I woke up this morning happy. I brushed my teeth, took a shower and put on my clothes.

"What it do Steves." I said meeting her in the lobby.

"So lame." She teased.

"But you still love me." I said pucker out my lips.

"Hm-hum." She mumbled to herself.

"So my lucky star." I said putting my arm around her shoulder.

"Wow first it`s baby, then Steves and now lucky star." She joked.

"Well you know baby." I said to get on her nerves which worked because she rolled her eyes.

"Hey are you coming to my concert tonight?"

"Wouldn`t miss it for the world."

"Great."

**{Later that night}**

"Where is Stevie?!" Ricky Yelled.

"Don`t worry she`ll be better soon." I said and he nodded. I quickly raced to Stevie`s dressing room. I could hear coughing and throwing up.

"Steves are you ok?" I asked seeing she didn`t look healthy.

"No I feel sick." She said coughing hard.

"You can`t perform like this."

"Yes I do!" She argued.

"No you don`t!"

"Have you ever heard the saying 'The show must go on' well there`s a show and it must go on." She said and I knew she was right.

"The show will go on just not you performing." I said grabbing my ukulele.

"What are you doing?" She said as I was at the door way.

'Hey the show must go on." I said before leaving to the stage. I felt the bright light on me and I got nerves.

"Hi, sorry Stevie can`t go on tonight." I explain to the crowd as they groan. "But I will be performing so enjoy." I said before strumming my uku.

**I follow my dreams  
You'd think they were nightmares the way they scream  
I'll make them believe (whoo)  
Someday someday I'm gonna be the next big thing**

I never doubt my dreams always live em out  
Ima tell the world  
They gotta hear me out  
Just give me one mic  
So I can scream it loud  
And I just need someone that I can make proud  
Cause I can't wait for that someday  
That someday it is coming  
I wanna share my life with someone who loves me just for me

Hey Hey

I wanna wish up to the stars i can  
I wanna see the lights in the crowd in the stands  
See myself there like a dream in the past  
And everything I want Ima get it at last Okay  
And I know that there's no limit to pursuing all our dreams an  
We gon' make it  
And tell the world that the best is yet to come

I follow my dreams  
You'd think they were nightmares the way they scream  
I'll make them believe (whoo)  
Someday ,someday I'm gonna be the next big thing

Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)  
Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)  
Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)  
Someday someday I'm gonna be the next big thing

Now that I'm older  
I think about it  
I was really having fun  
Too cool about it  
I guess mom's was predicting the future  
She knew that one day I was gonna move ya Okay  
But now I see everything a little different  
The world looks bigger and the sky is the limit  
I'm always looking out for myself and family  
They gonna be surprised shoutin' out ooo-eee

I got it everything my mama wanted from me  
I got it anybody come take it from me  
I got it cause it's all us  
So close I can dream about it  
I can feel I got it (music) I'm all about it  
I'm here to make a change Ima be about it  
I didn't come this far to stop now  
And I can't rest until I get my dreams out the clouds

I follow my dreams  
You'd think they were nightmares the way they scream  
I'll make them believe (whoo)  
Someday someday I'm gonna be the next big thing

Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)  
Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)  
Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)  
Someday someday I'm gonna be the next big thing

One day I'm gonna be king of the palace  
When I reign there'll be no imbalance  
(everything will be okay)  
Every single day, all day  
You can follow me,  
If you wanna go,  
Ima take the lead  
I got the star roll,  
twinkle in the night  
like the star goes  
When you see us you know the next big thing!

Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)  
Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)  
Someday I'll be the next big thing (the next big thing)  
Someday someday I'm gonna be the next big thing!

**Don`t own the song by the way or H2R because it I did ZEVIE would have already happened.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Zander`s pov**

I finished the song and everyone stood there shocked but after awhile I began to hear clapping and cheering. I bowed at the audience and jogged off the stage.

"That was amazing kid. Hey what`s your name?" Ricky asked.

"Zander Robbins." I said.

"Z that was awesome!" I heard Stevie yell.

"Hey the next time I see you it better be on a cd cover." He said before walking away. I felt Stevie bounced on me with her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms around my neck with her hugging me tight.

"Was I really that good?" I asked as I gently let her down.

"No, you were fantastic my friend. I feel like throwing up again." She said before running towards her dressing room.

"See you later!" I yelled back and I knew she was listening so I left.

**-Zander`s apartment-**

"Guys I know you`re in there." I said opening my door to see…..Nelson, Grace and Kevin. No shocker.

"Don`t think I didn`t see you on the stage mister because I did." Grace said rushing over to give me a hug.

"That`s my boy." I heard Kevin said.

"Yeah, it only seemed like yesterday when he was a high school flirting ukulele player but no he`s a grown flirting ukulele player." Nelson said wiping away fake tears.

"Aw, I didn`t know you felt that way about me buddy." I said giving him a hug.

"Group hug." Grace announced.

"Ok who took my wallet?" I said as everyone let go. Kevin then held up my wallet and I snatched it away from him.

"Hey guys you know what I was thinking?" I said.

"What?" They asked.

"That every last one of you guys need to get the stepping."

"Really?"

"Nope. I`m dead serious, goodbye."

**Yea short but for my defence it is about 12 midnight so yea on a school night.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Zander`s pov**

After the whole Stevie being sick and me replacing her thing I decided to visit her.

"Hello? Steves?" I said knocking on her door softly.

"Come (cough) in." I hear her say.

"You don`t look to hot." I said seeing her with my voice dripping with concerned.

"It`s (sneeze) fine. I`m (cough) fine." She said sounding worse by the minute.

"No you`re not. That`s it I`m taking you to the doctor." I said.

"No, no. No need for that." She said jumping up. She see`s my confused look on my face so she explains.

"You see the thing is…" She started before taking a deep breath and then continued. "You know the whole being famous and all is greet it`s just I could never have any privacy you know."

"It`s ok I`ll keep you safe, I promise." I said before wrapping her up in a black hoodie, black sun glasses and putting her hoodie over her head.

"I`m glad to know that you care." She said with sarcasm.

"Well sunshine. I care a lot." I replied before we walked away.

"So where`s your car?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"It at the shop so we`re walking." She then groan and I smirked. "Don`t worry it`s not a long walk."

"Better not be Robbins."

"Trust me."

After about 5 minutes of walking a problem struck us.

"Oh my gosh is that Stevie?!" We heard a fan yell.

'Oh no." By now there were hundredths of fans chasing us and tons of reporters as we ran for our lives.

"Zander, I don`t think I could keep this up very long." I heard Stevie say as I see her taking big breaths. Normally Stevie could run for miles because she was in tracks in high school but I remembered she was also sick.

"Don`t worry Steves I got ya." I said as I stopped to pick her up bridal style and started running.

"Hey Stevie I see your boyfriend really cares about you!" One of the reporters said.

"He`s not my boyfriend." She said barley above a whisper.

We finally made it to the doctor with the crowd still chasing us. I put Stevie down inside the elevated and got out as it started to close.

"What are you doing Z?" She asked with a scared voice.

"I promised you Steves." I said before the elevator closed. I face the crowd shelling my eyes from the cameras flashes.

"Hey!" I yelled and got their attention. "Why are you doing this to her? If you guys were really fans of hers you`ll give her some personal space." I explained as her fans nodded their heads in understandment and left but the reporters were still there.

"We don`t care kid. We just want some photographs of Stevie if you don`t mind…." One of them said before my fist got connected to their nose. Before I knew it they were all in on the fight. The next thing I knew I was behind bars.


	14. Chapter 14

**Stevie`s pov**

I was on the doctor`s table as the doctor came in.

"Hello, how are you doing Stevanna?" He asked as I read his name tad that said Alex.

"Fine, doctor Chris." I said as we shook hands.

"So what seems t be the problem?"

"Well, I`ve been throwing up lately and coughing and sneezing." I explained as he shook his head.

"That sounds like food poisoning."

"What? But how could I have food poisoning?" I asked with a confused face.

"What was the last meal you ate before this all started?"

I thought for while until I remembered something. "My friend Kacey gave us some salmon fish and I guess she didn`t fully cook it." I explained.

"Are you sure?"

I also remembered that salmon fish was her favorite so she`s an expert in cooking it so how come with her fish she didn`t felt like vomiting? That little trader!

"Excuse me doctor, but I`m going to have to cut this appointment short." I said as I rushed to leave but he stopped me.

"Wait, could you please autograph this for my child?" He asked and I gave him a small smile before signing a piece of paper.

"Thanks!"

"You`re welcome!" I yelled back from down the hall. I made it outside muttering some not so good thing about Kacey until my phone started playing Frank Ocean- Thinking about you. That was my ring tone for Zander.

"Hello?" I said through the phone.

"Stevie? Thank goodness, I can`t spend anymore in this jail." I Zander said.

"Wait, jail?" I asked stopping dead in my tracks.

"Yes, jail. Steves they got me locked up in the big house and who knows what these criminals can do to my perfect face. I need a protector." He explain as I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe I should just hang up and pretend this phone call never happened."

"No! I only get one phone call."

"Fine, I`ll come bail you out. Oh and FYI jail isn`t the big house." I inform.

"Is this the right time to correct me?"

"Yes, if you want to be out the 'big house'."

"Ok, ok."

I finally made it to the police department when I notice Zander was the only one there in the one sale.

"I thought there were more people the way you were acting." I said as I approach him.

"Yeah, but there could be more coming."

"Drama queen. Are you sure you`re a boy?" I joked.

"What you wanna check. Come baby, you know you want to." He smirked.

"Not accepting that challenge." I said backing away until a police officer came.

"Is he bothering you miss?" He asked.

"No actually I came to bail him out sadly." I smirked.

"Sorry but there will be a fine."

"What? What did you do?" I said mostly to Zander who looked interested In his shoes all of a sudden.

"He had a fight with the reporters." The officer explained as I folded my arms as I sent a glare at Zander.

"I don`t have any money on me-" I started but Zander cut me off.

"But we are happy to sing you a song."

"We are?" I questioned."

"Yes, you are the famous Stevie Baskara arn`t you?" Zander said.

"You are?" The officer asked as I nodded, "My nieces love you. Please I insited."

"Ok." I stated before Zander started singing the first line.

**Stevie\**Zander\_**Both**_

J-LO!

**It's a new J-Lo ration  
Of party people**

Get on the floor (dale)  
Get on the floor (dale)  
RedOne!

**Let me introduce you to my party people  
In the club...  
**  
I'm loose  
And everybody knows I get off the chain  
Baby it's the truth  
I'm like inception I play with your brain  
So I don't sleep or snooze  
I don't play no games so don't get it confused no  
'cause you will lose yeah  
Now pump it up  
And back it up like a Tonka truck  
Dale  
**  
If you go hard you gotta get on the floor  
If you're a party freak then step on the floor  
If your an animal then tear up the floor  
Break a sweat on the floor  
Yeah we work on the floor  
Don't stop keep it moving  
Put your drinks up  
Pick your body up and drop it on the floor  
Let the rhythm change your world on the floor  
You know we're running this place tonight on the floor  
**_**Brazil, Morocco  
London to Ibiza  
Straight to L.A. New York  
Vegas to Africa (Dale!)**_****

Dance the night away  
Live your life and stay out on the floor  
Dance the night away  
Grab somebody, drink a little more  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala -a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala -a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
  
**I know you got it clap your hands on the floor  
And keep on rockin', rock it up on the floor  
If you're a criminal kill it on the floor  
Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor  
Don't stop keep it moving  
Put your drinks up  
Its getting ill  
It's getting sick on the floor  
We never quit, we never rest on the floor  
If I ain't wrong we'll probably die on the floor  
**_**Brazil, Morocco  
London to Ibiza  
Straight to LA, New York  
Vegas to Africa**_**  
**  
**Dance the night away  
Live your life and stay out on the floor  
Dance the night away  
Grab somebody, drink a little more  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala -a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala -a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
**  
That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy  
Seven tray donkey donk  
All I need is some vodka some … and coke  
And watch people get donkey konged  
Baby if you're ready for things to get heavy  
I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me  
Dale  
Don't believe me just bet me  
My name ain't Keath but I see why you Sweat me  
L.A. Miami New York  
Say no more get on the floor  
Get on the floor

**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala -a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala -a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala -a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor**

"That was great. You my friend are free." He said before letting Zander out the sail.

"Freedom!" Zander said before running out the door.

"Keep him on letch." He said.

"Oh don`t worry, next time I will."

**Updated and ready. I don`t own the song by the way.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Stevie's pov**

Zander's problem is fixed but mines, not so much. I am so pissed off at Kacey right now, words can't even describe how I feel. I marched into the recording studieo to find Kacey and Heather giggling. Since when the hell did they become friends!

"Oh, hey Stevie." Kacey greeted as if I didn't see the two snickering.

"Hi." I said grimly.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Heather stated. I litterally wanted to knock her head off.

"Oh, yeah," I say, "Feeling sick really does give a person a bad temper. Who knows, I can do something unbelieveable when I'm feeling like this." In the side of my eyes I could see Kacey gulp down hard. I can scence she's very nervous at the time.

"Well, yeah." She says nervous.

I guess Heather feels the tention and quickly thought of a lie. "Um, I have to go to the bathroom." Then there were two.

"So, are you going to tell me now," I glared at her, "Or do I have to bust someones tires."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Cut the bull crap, Kacey. I know you and Heather teamed up to give me that uncooked salmon to get me sick." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her looking down nervous as she played around with her thumbs. "But I-"

"I only have one quetion. Why?" I could see tears in her eyes.

"Stevie, you and I both know that Heather is a sick twisted bitch," I nodded becouse it was true. "But, I was so mad that day and I didn't realize what I was doing before I saw you throwing up sick. It made my stomach feel just like yours as I watched and pretend to be there for you." tears were now leaking from her face. And to make things worst, I started crying with her. "Stevie, I'm so sorry that words can't explain how sorry I am." I couldn't take it anymore. I missed my best friend and I could never be mad at her. I huged her as she hugged back.

"I will make it up to you." She promised.

"You don't have to do that." We pulled away.

"I don't care. I missed my bestfriend." We heard the door knob turn as Heather walked in.

"Did you do it Kacey?" She noticed my tears as she smirked deviously. I looked at Kacey confused as she gave me an 'don't worry about it' look.

"No, I didn't." This brought Heather to shock.

"What?"

"I can't do that to my best friend." She smiled at me. I smiled back as we linked arms.

"Last time I checked, she was dead to you."

"Heather, stop putting words in my mouth!" This made me and Heather's mouth drop open. "I was only mad but, what you did, that extream. This could have destroyed her, mines and not to forget yours." She looked at me, "Would you do the honer?"

"Why think you," I cleared my throat, "Heather, your fired!"

Heather's eyes went wide. "W-what?"

"You heared me. Get the stepping bitch." She quickly grabbed her purse and left.

"That was funny and all but, who`s going to be our manger?" Kacey asked.

I thought for a minute. "I know who will be perfect for this job."


	16. Chapter 16

**Holla to ma peeps! IKR I`m weird. O.O**

**Zander`s pov**

I finally made it home after the whole jail accident. I open the door to reveal Kacey and Stevie?

"How did you beat me here?" I asked as they exchanged looks and suddenly burst out laughing.

"Really?" Kacey challenge.

"We are trained to do this. How do you think we escape screaming fans all this time?" Stevie answered.

"I guess that makes sense." I shrugged.

"So, we came to talk about something real important." Kacey said after awhile of silence.

"And that would be…"

"Zander," Stevie stared, "I fired my manager because she was acting like a total B. So, I was wondering if my best friend-"

"Hey!"

Stevie shoot Kacey a glare and continued, "My best GUY friend would be honored into taking the lead?"

I was literally speechless. Was this really happening? I pinched myself to make sure this wasn`t a dream which came unnoticed by Stevie and Kacey.

"Whoa, this isn`t a dream."

I smiled at my new co-workers, "I`ll be honored to take this job, baby!" They clapped as Stevie hugged me tight.

"Thank you!" She said, not letting go.

"OMG! I have to plan the party!" Kacey squealed."Make sure to be ready at exactly at 8 p.m." She said as she left taking her phone out her purse; probably telling people about the party.

"She can actually plan a party in," I looked at my watch to see it`s 5 o`clock. "3 hours?"

Stevie pulled away, "She`s Kacey Simon. She can do anything." I laughed because, when were back in high school, she was determine to do anything.

"That`s Kacey for ya."

"I better leave to get ready. Thanks again." She gave me a quick hug and then left. Maybe, tonight`s the night I finally get to tell her how I feel.

Maybe?

***At the Party***

The party was being held at Kacey`s house- I mean mansion. I was wearing black dress pants, a light blue dress shirt and a black vest with my combat boots. I found Kacey at the punch bowl wearing a gold, sparkly dress.

" Hey, Kacey," I say as I came up to her.

"Hey, Zander."

I looked around for Stevie. "Where`s Stevie?" I ask.

"She not much of the party-er. Check the balcony." I nodded and went to the balcony. I saw Stevie wearing a black t-shirt with white writing on it, a black blazer with white cups on the end, dark blue skinny jeans, bright red lipstick, a pair of sunglasses clipped onto her pants and her hair tossed to her left side of her face. She looked beautiful. I slowly began to walk up to her and she didn`t notice. I decided to play a little.

"Excuse me miss, but can I have your phone number?" I disgusted me voice.

She didn`t even turn around. "You already have my phone number, Zander." I walked up beside her and leaned on the rail with my elbows. She looked focused on the stars so I stared with her.

"What`ca doing?" I asked.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"What will happen next on our career?"

"Who knows you just gatta…"

"Go with gravity." We say together. We laugh at our lame pun joke we just made.

She sighed before replying, "I miss Gravity 5."

My time to sigh, "Me too."

"You know what I also miss?"

"What?"

She looked at me in the eyes so I could see her beautiful hazel eyes. "Us."

"Yeah, me too." It`s now or never. "I missed you a lot Stevie. I couldn`t live without you. I still have nightmares that night about you living and not that I know that you came back for me, I just-" I was cut off by a pair of soft, luscious lips on mines. I began to kiss back as she wrapped her arms around my next, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. We soon saw a bright flash. Those damn reporters.

"I knew it!" One of them yelled. It was the one that I punched. He had a bandage on his nose. I got ready to attack again before Stevie stopped me.

"You know what would really piss them off?" She whispered into my ear.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Smile for the camera." She grabbed my color and kissed me. We pulled away out of breath and then posed.

"Get out!" Kacey shooed them away.

"I`m curious about how that photo was taken." I said.

"Oh, the fans will love this."

**Picture of her outfit on my profile and also, this isn`t the last chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**(Stevie)**_

"Well, didn't this come out perfect." I said looking at the magazine where it had a big photo of me kissing Zander.

"So, perfetect, Baby." Zander said behind me as he kissed my cheek. I smile and set the magazine down on the coffee table in Kacey's living room.

"I know!" Kacey yelled, "I have ice cream sundaes." Nelson and Kevin's eye lit up.

"Sundaues!"

"Might not want to feed them too much, Kace." I declared.

"Shut up, Stevie." They galred at me. I raised my hands in defeat which made Kacey and Zander laugh.

"I never seen the big bad Stevie scared." Zander kissed my hands which causes me to blush.

"Well, they need some soft of self confident. "

"Hey!"

"Oh, go back to eatting yor ice cream." Kacey snapped.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do you always use to talk at the same time?"

We all looked at Zander, "Yes."

"Ok, I have great news after talking with my agent and Stevie's agent." Kacey paused for dramatic affect. "We can get Gravity 5 back together!"

"Oh my gosh n Kacey, are you serious?" I said as I shot up from my seat.

"Believe it. I even book us a gig next Tuesday." Zander high fived her.

"Well, it's offical, Gravity 5's back together." We all group hugged.

_**I know not my best work, but, I lost my imsperation for this story. But, I uploaded 3 new stories. One of them are HTR but, the other two are Twilight. So, if you like Twilight or the wolf pack then check them out and reveiw. The stories are 'Sing Me a Love Song' and 'Love Me or Hate MelAnd if you don't like Twilight, I don't blame you. I didn't use to like it until Breaking Dawn pt 1.**_


End file.
